


The Window

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boss - Freeform, Brat, Breasts, Dom - Freeform, Dominant, F/F, Futa, Futa Widowmaker, Homosexuality, Humiliation, Lesbians, Office AU, Quickie, Sex, Smut, Submissive, Trans, Trans Girl, Transgender, Transgender Widowmaker, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Widowtracer, cock - Freeform, dick - Freeform, dickgirl, mtf, post transition, sub, trans woman, woman on woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Office AU | Amelie LaCroix owns and runs Maker Enterprises, and Lena Oxton is her spunky and small assistant, there to do anything and everything she needs, only Lena has a small secret, a deep and guilty secret. She adores and pines over Amelie, and wishes more than anything to have sex with her. So what will Lena do when Amelie reveals her own secret and grants her wish?





	The Window

It was rather spontaneous. “Come to my office,” she had said, in her usually seductive and fleeting French accent. It was unusual for her not to speak her native tongue when instructing her assistant, Lena had expected something fast, almost unintelligible in French. But Ms LaCroix had spoken plainly in English over the phone. 

A short, stagnated, and rather powerful order. 

“Miss LaCroix?” Lena had asked, but Amelie had cut her off before she could ask any more. It was sharper the second time, had been so stern and more powerful than before as if the powerful woman had hit her stern and plum coloured fist on the table. 

Lena had heard the sharp sigh and the exhalation of her boss’s breath. “Lena, please, just hurry along to my office now, forget the tea and return to me, now.” Amelie had instructed, and with that, Lena hurried back from her own apartment to the skyscraper office of her boss, all the way at the top floor of the small tower. In the middle of town, surrounded by so many areas and other buildings. 

Often, looking across the way, from window to window, one could see into other offices, see into the hectic and chaotic environments of the rival and fellow companies. And since Maker Enterprises was one of the smaller situated firms, Lena could see into the working floors of the other businesses. Right before Amelie would grab her attention with another menial task. It would be at that time, when the mysterious, plum coloured and seductive woman was ordering her around, that Lena would stare at her. Stare at her yellow coloured eyes, at her angular and lethal cheekbones, at the lines of her dresses, at her collarbone, and ultimately, sapphically, at Amelie LaCroix’s beautiful and full breasts. 

Lena could stare at her boss’s body for hours on end, with all her queer and longing feelings tugging on her as she would. She adored Amelie, even if she was a stern superior and ordered her everywhere. She loved her, wanted her, with all her heart and soul. 

And tonight, albeit not in the way she expected, Lena was getting her wish finally. 

Amelie had pressed her against the window, the full and expansive window overlooking the rest of the financial sector, in full view of multiple skyscrapers with employees and workforces hard at work. Lena was fully up against the glass, looking down at the sheer drop as Amelie’s plum coloured hand hit the glass slightly above her shoulder, her body pressed into Lena’s back. Her breasts, her hips, her hand wandering over Lena’s back. 

“I have seen the way you look at me, Lena.” Miss LaCroix spoke, whispered, harshly and breathy into her assistant’s ear, not letting her turn around at all. Both of the white girl’s hands were pressed against the glass, below the purple woman’s right. 

She was caught, and her heart began to race. She had read this very scene in multiple novels, the ones she hid under her bed when she had company around, even fellow females. She was a little ashamed of her reading habits, but she had the cool relief of knowing that whatever she read, no matter how explicit or dirty, it was not abusive like another book series she had heard of. 

Lena dared not reply to her boss, she couldn’t, her mind was melting and her inner triggers were firing off one by one like an internal fireworks display. All exploding on a path toward sexual confession. She wanted to fuck Miss LaCroix, more than anything, but couldn’t dare admit it. 

“I see you looking at me when I call you in here,” she whispered again, looking to the desk. “When I sit at the desk when I give you a task, coffee, reports, anything. I see the way you look at me,” Amelie riddled off, pushing her beautiful and taller body into Lena’s as she cowered against the window. “I see you looking to my eyes, pulling a dumbstruck face Lena, then you look at my cheeks, my face and my neck as if you want to bite it eh? And then I see you looking down, down and downer still, until your eyes become fixated on my breasts, Lena.” She noted, and Lena’s face erupted into an obvious blush. 

Then Lena opened her mouth, parting her lips and looking up the reflected shape of her boss’s face. “I… I’m sorry, Miss LaCroix,” Lena admitted. 

But Amelie was not done. “Is it a sexual attraction eh? Is that it Lena? Do you wish to fuck me? To have sex with me? To make love to me Lena? Is that what you want? A cheap fuck?” She asked, pressing the question deeper and deeper into Lena until the spunky Brit could not take it anymore. 

Lena’s eyes shot open again and she pressed both palms to the glass once more, firm and desperate. “Yes! Yes! Okay? I wanna screw you Amelie, shag you, fuck you, have sex with you, sleep with you, sit on your face and play with your sweet cunt okay? I want it! I want it so badly! You’re utterly gorgeous and I completely fucking adore you! You enthral me, Amelie!” Lena confessed, shouting it into the glass. 

Then there was silence, for a few moments until Amelie moved her hand from the glass and Lena could feel the other do the same. She heard shuffling as if Amelie was feeling or fumbling around with her clothing. 

“You want to have sex with me, Lena? Then you may ‘ave your wish Cherie.” Amelie told her, before Lena felt a hand at her front, pulling down the zipper of her black skinny jeans. “Pull down your underwear Lena, unless you wish to be fired eh?” Amelie teased, Lena could tell it was a bit of play from the tone of her boss’s speech, the grin in the reflection. Was she really about to fuck her?

Lena did as told and as soon as she did, she felt a prodding on her lower folds, as she leaned down a little to stick her lower half out. She hadn’t felt a texture like it before against her. But it felt like a head, the head of a dildo, it had to be, but that would have meant Amelie was packing a strap on. But how had she concealed it? Lena had noticed no rod sticking out of the purple lady’s dress, and there was no poking before. This had come from nowhere suddenly. This cock and Amelie had not left Lena since she had arrived. Where had it come from?

“Amelie?” 

“It is no strap on, Cherie. It is me.” Amelie confessed, her tone downing a little as she told. And Lena clicked. Amelie had a cock, and she was rock hard. She was harder than she ever had been, and she wanted to, for once, plunging her cock deep into the folds of a woman, for the first time in a long time. “I am sorry Lena.”

Lena took a moment, looking at Amelie in the reflection of the window. “Stick it in me, Amelie, please, please. Can’t you tell I’m gagging for it Miss LaCroix? Come on. I want to have sex with you!” She said again, perking up her boss, and making her cock twitch with excitement. She could feel the head already dripping pre-ejaculate, Lena could feel the solution mixing with her own wetness. 

She had asked Amelie more than she thought she would, but finally, the plum coloured woman grabbed Lena by the hips, and by her short wifs and spikes of brunette hair, positioned her perfectly, and slipped her slender cock right into her wet folds. 

Instantly Lena closed her eyes, and flew away, with her pussy exploding into a ball of intense heat, like a ball of flame plunging into her. It made the girl’s cunt come alive with bright light as Amelie slowly sheathed her penis inside of Lena. It was exquisite, and not like anything Lena had felt inside of her before. In truth, no organic phallus had pierced her sapphic silk, but Amelie’s had, and Lena was already loving the new sensation of the rigid, the ripples, the head and the veins of her boss’s extraordinary cock. 

“Oh my god, Amelie! Your cock is fucking incredible!” Lena shouted, banging her head against the window and pushing her palms along the glass. She had completely forgotten where she was. 

But Amelie had not, and she was smiling as her hips began to thrust and her cock pierce into her smaller assistant as she fucked her. 

They were in Amelie’s office, in the evening, right after all had gone home, except not all. The businesses around the Maker Ent. building was still occupied, on skeleton staff - the overtimers and the late shifters. All were still at work. While Amelie LaCroix was sliding her cock, her slender and beautiful cock in and out of her pretty little assistant Lena. And she was doing it for all the world to see.  
“Cherie,” Amelie whispered in Lena’s ear as her cock continued to pound the smaller assistant’s dripping and purring pussy. “Cherie you forget where we are. Where everyone else is. What time it is.” Amelie slowly reminded her lover, as she thrust a little harder, ramming her shaft into Lena and making a perfect slapping consistent rhythm with the adipose of the Brit’s perfect little arse. 

Lena opened her eyes, ever so slightly, to see across space between buildings, to see the men and women at work in their offices as normal while the friction between Amelie and herself continued. As she was continuously fucked from behind, Amelie’s cock running along her entrance and rubbing her inner walls like a sublime wash of pleasure. Her body released more and more sparks, more and more euphoria. As Amelie continued to thrust into her, and spank her rear every once in awhile, Lena failed to care. Failed to care if anyone saw them. This was Amelie’s office, the building was Maker Ent. property and they were not trespassing. 

Although what a romp that would make for. 

Lena moaned again, sliding along the glass. Amelie reached forward and pulled at the front hem of Lena’s shirt, lifting it up rapidly. “I think the world should be shown these bountiful treasures, Cherie.” Amelie teased, pulling the shirt up and letting Lena’s breasts fall from it, her bra still covering them. But that lasted even less time. 

Amelie tore it, with both hands, ripping it open at the front. “Oh, a front opener, very chiche Madame.” The purple skinned lover commented before spanking Lena once more. Her breasts were out then, and Amelie was still fully clothed, her dress only pulled up above her cock and the shaft of it out of her thong. Still plunging in and out of the squirming Lena.

But Miss LaCroix loved to humiliate Lena, loved to make her squirm a little more and more as the fucking progressed. 

“I suppose, since you like my cock fucking you like this, you wouldn’t mind if I grab a hold of these?” Amelie asked, not even waiting for the answer, Lena did not protest at all, she guided Amelie’s hands to her chest. 

“Fucking squeeze them Miss LaCroix, and fuck me, please! I’ve been such a naughty girl, staring at you for so long like you’re a piece of meat!” Lena screamed, massively enjoying how lower down Amelie was speaking to her and positioning her. She loved it, the humiliation, the degradation, the cock parting the lips of her pussy. It was splendid and so raw, like a shitty scene in one of her books. Where the teacher would fuck the submissive in the most open place. 

Often it was a public pool, or a car dealership, sometimes a library or theatre. But here, in her own life, it was the office of her boss. Her transgender and dominant boss. 

Amelie grunted, harshly, and pulled back on Lena’s hair rather forcefully, bringing the girl’s head to her own. “Remember who you are, Cherie, and remember what you are, what you are to me, Miss Oxton…”

Lena breathed. “I’m your slutty assistant Miss LaCroix, your horny, needy, bratty assistant who doesn’t deserve your splendid cock up my fanny Miss LaCroix.” She stated with a twang of pain in her mouth. Amelie kept her thrusts up, ploughing her cock into Lena. 

But Amelie smiled, and pushed Lena against the glass once more, pulling her cock from her cunt. “Exactly, you don’t even deserve for me to come inside you, and you most definitely do not deserve to come yet. On your knees, and show me those tits, now!” She ordered. And Lena obeyed, like a good assistant, like a good submissive, like as if Amelie owned her body as well as her time. And in many ways now she did, and Lena could not resist her, or her cock. “I’m going to come all over those tiny tits.” Miss LaCroix stated as she stroked herself rapidly, getting herself to the edge. 

She looked into Lena’s eyes, into her wanton eyes and her open mouth, hoping she would catch some of the spurts of come from her boss. But she didn’t. Amelie reached her tipping point and kept jerking herself, kept stroking the smooth flesh of her cock until it twitched sharply, and began to spurt the white solution (albeit a little more diluted and watery) all over her assistant’s breasts. She messed them with her come, spurting over the orbs and the nipples themselves, erect from the sex. And after a few spurts, Amelie was done, and her penis slowly grew limp, and flaccid again. 

By that time, the time Amelie’s womanhood was concealed in the pouch of her tailor made panties (money could afford that much to conceal what she did not wish to be rid off, even after so much other surgery), Lena was tossing her bra in the trash and pulling her shirt down again. 

While she hadn’t arrived, she was still somewhat satisfied, just to have Amelie inside of her, fucking her at last.

“Lena,” Amelie spoke, shifting her dress and straightening out the pencil skirt of it. 

“Yes, Miss LaCroix?” Lena asked, immediately reverting to her assistant role and tone of voice. 

Amelie did not speak, not for a moment, while she studied little Lena and looked her up and down as if sensing or even something new in her. Until in the end, Amelie spoke softly, with a little more care and compassion in her words and how they hooked off of the tip of her tongue and blackcurrant lips. “Thank you for coming to my office. But I have an offer for you.”

“Oh?”

“I can either pay you a bonus for tonight, an extra few hundred dollars and transfer you to another division within Maker. Or I could suggest you come to my estate this time tomorrow… We can discuss some finer workings of a new project I wish to bring you on board. How does that sound… Cherie?” 

Lena breathed, and all went silent for several precious moments. Until Lena broke from reality. 

“I’ll dig out your address again Miss LaCroix, and see you tomorrow,” she told her boss with the giddiest smile she’d ever had across her mouth, elated with pure pleasure and the excitement at the possibility of more. Much, much more, by the way, Amelie’s lips curled, and the ever faint outline of a stiffening something in her dress. Only just. 

Amelie smiled again. “Goodnight, la charité.”


End file.
